heaven_besiegedfandomcom-20200216-history
Jehoel (Hero)
Jehoel ("Jeho") is the primary archangel (Dark Zealot) of the player Jehoel (Brown) for Heaven. He is a hardy hero excellent for tanking damage with the primary ability of Alacrity. Abilities Alacrity Alacrity increases Jehoel's speed significantly and gives him top push priority over any unit as long as he has energy. The ability rapidly drains his 100 energy reserves, but it allows Jehoel to escape any situation except for Abbadon's Fungal Growth. Using Alacrity, Jehoel can also rush in past enemy lines to snipe targets - or finish off fleeing enemy heroes. Strategy Jehoel can be used in several ways, both as a solo hero and in conjunction with Metatron. Solo Jehoel As a solo hero, Jehoel can make maximum use of Alacrity to snipe targets and sneak out of situations for harassment, especially since no other units can really accompany him deep behind enemy lines and expect to come out alive. For a good Jehoel player, there are only three major threats: Abbadon's Fungal Growth, running out of energy, and massive quantities of firepower. The first two limit Jehoel's mobility, leading him to take much more damage than he otherwise might. The third happens if Jehoel encounters multiple Hell heroes and many Hell elites, especially banelings. Jehoel can severely weaken or outright kill enemy nydus worms by running in, attacking, and running back out; using him to do so can often buy precious minutes if Hell's forces are nearing the Throne. In addition to harassment, Jehoel without Metatron remains a formidable force against the Devil's Dark Swarms. Leaving Jehoel to fight off swarms alone tends to be a suicidal endeavor between ultralisks, banelings, harpies, and Mammon; however, Jehoel can use Alacrity to reach swarm eggs faster through crowds even when Zadkiel and other melee heroes are stuck fighting their way through. Killing the egg in turn enables ranged Heaven units to ward off the attack. Finally, Jehoel can be used for the very basic purpose of tanking Hell's lesser demons. He can push it a little bit further than most other heroes as even when surrounded he can escape; such a risky approach is not recommended as an errant Devil or Moloch might snipe such a cocky Jehoel. Jehoel-Metatron Train Other than sniping and harassment occasions, Jehoel is often found working with the secondary hero Metatron. Treatment of the mechanics of the player Jehoel are covered more extensively in the article for the player Jehoel. In the Jehoel-Metatron train, Jehoel often will deal the first blows and the final blows to an enemy hero. While the enemy hero is fighting from just behind enemy lines, Jehoel can run in with Alacrity to begin dealing damage, and as the hero flees Jehoel can chase it down to finish off the assassination. Most of the time, Jehoel should begin pulling back from an enemy hero after he is down to 50 energy, or he might not make it back, except for very high value targets like Beelzebub. Adding Metatron increases Jehoel's effectiveness in stopping Dark Swarms as well. Metatron also deals damage under Dark Swarm, and Metatron's stun can give Jehoel time to kill off eggs. In conjunction they can usually kill off a behemoth or two with the stun. However, it is important to note that Metatron, with his low HP, is especially vulnerable to attacks by banelings or by Berith under Dark Swarm, and if Metatron is surrounded he will not be able to escape easily like Jehoel can. Notes Although Jehoel can escape from almost anything, sometimes Alacrity will glitch. On occasion, instead of running away, Alacrity will cause Jehoel to stand still and not move at all. What the player needs to do in this case (and very quickly!) is turn Alacrity off and on. It sound stupid, but it happens. An interesting note from production is that Jehoel and Metatron are literally designed to work together as a team: the reason both Jehoel's and Metatron's abilities are available without having to switch characters is because Jehoel's command card includes a modification to include Metatron's Holy Shockwave when both are selected. This change does not occur for any other characters in the game (i.e., if you selected both Seraphiel and Nathaniel, you couldn't switch Nate into flight mode from Seraphiel's command card).